LOS MERODEADORES : EL MUSICAL
by DANY LUPIN
Summary: Evita , Vaselina, Cats , Rent ya era hora de que los merodeadores se metan a esto del teatro aunque ellos no lo sepan mucho de los merodeadores y por supuesto Lily y cia ( Merodeadoras 4 ever ) CAP 3 ARIBBA!!! Una sorpresa para todas las fans de Sirius
1. ACTO 1 MERODEADORES

Hola, no puedo creerlo aquí esta mi tercera historia de Harry Potter aunque claro soy leal a mi juramento y por el momento trata de todo menos del mismo Harry.

Esta historia es producto de muchas horas de sueño incompletas, de ver  mil veces Moulin Rouge  y del exceso de horas en mi clase de teatro.

Espero que les agrade esta historia que he titulado LOS MERODEADORES: EL MUSICAL que en verdad es un autentico show digno de Brodway. (¬_¬ Bueno talvez no sea para tanto pero de algo estoy segura, me divertí mucho escribiéndola ^_^)

Bueno le dedico este fic a mi mejor amiga Fay Hubble alias la _snitch_loca y por supuesto a mi amiga Mac Padfoot.

Ahora vienen las recomendaciones:

**Visiten el fic de mi amiga Ralkm**

****

**DNN: Merodeadores al aire **

****

Espero que lo visiten  ya que es una magnifica historia 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

ACTO 1

MERODEADORES

Escena: Habitación de alumnas de quinto curso de la casa de Gryffindor, al fondo una ventana, en ella se observa a una chica pelirroja cepillando su hermoso cabello color rojo fuego.

Lily: Hoy me levanto sin que suene el reloj 

Del sobresalto que me da la emoción

Acaso espero un nuevo corazón 

Para ti  para mí para dos.

Lily como puedes estar pensando en tonterías como el amor le decía  una chica delgada de cabello  rubio.

Vamos Bella es solo una canción, no quiere decir que este enamorada

Pues entonces por favor no utilices esos métodos de tortura para despertarme, imagina primero te escucho cantar y para colmo estas cantando una estupida canción de amor.

Muy graciosa, mi voz es como la de una sirena.

Ja ja una sirena que mas quisieras

Si Bella, Lily tiene razón su voz es como el de una sirena –interrumpió una chica alta delgada de cabello negro y largo-  pero de ambulancia.

Ya dejen en paz a Lily –tercio una chica  de piel blanca y aspecto un poco gruñón-ella tiene voz de sirena 

Graci....-pero no pudo terminar debido a la nueva interrupción de Susan   

Pero fuera del agua – tras este comentario las tres chicas comenzaron a reír, Lily solo puso cara de impaciencia 

Será mejor que se apuren no querrán que SUS NOVIOS- esto lo dijo recalcando mucho la palabra SUS- lleguen antes al comedor o si??

Las risas cesaron al instante, Lily sonrió al ver que había logrado su cometido 

Nos estas hablando a nosotras-preguntaron Bella, Sus y Cat. 

Claro que les estoy hablando a ustedes

Pero si nos lo dice la eterna enamorada de Potter 

Por favor no estoy para bromas –dijo Lily  aunque en su mente lo único que estaba fijo era la imagen de James Potter –ahora apurense.

Si Lily Potter –contesto Cat 

Lily no sabía que en otro lado una discusión semejante se presentaba, de hecho para ser exactos Sirius Black estaba burlándose de su compañero y mejor amigo James Potter

Moony lo hubieras escuchado, estaba sentado en su  cama y cantaba una estupida canción 

Remus puso cara de sorpresa aunque no comenta nada al ver la cara que ponía James ante el comentario de su amigo.

Oye Canuto que se lo vas a tener que contar a todo el mundo 

Quizá no lo se 

Muy gracioso, que tiene de malo cantar.

Nada siempre y cuando no estés cantando "All you need is love " a una foto de cierta pelirroja gruñona 

Punto numero uno no le estaba cantando a ninguna foto y mucho menos a una de Lil- James se sonrojo ligeramente y fingió toser- de ninguna pelirroja gruñona.

Sirius estaba a punto de contestar cuando Remus comenzo hablar y lo interrumpió 

Bien chicos no discutan y mejor démonos prisa 

Bien , bien , Remus te salvo en esta ocasión Potter pero algún día caerás 

Listo- salto un cuarto chico sorprendiéndolos a todos

Peter por poco y te quedas –sonrió Sirius con esa expresión que solía poner nervioso a cualquier profesor .

Peter asomo la cabeza por la puerta , volteo a ambos lados y volvió a meter la cabeza, unos segundos después asomo una foto de Sirius espero unos segundos y volvió a entrar .

Listo Sirius el camino esta libre- dijo sonriendo 

Si es algo que aborrecían todos los merodeadores, excepto Peter, era que sin importar la hora que fuera había chicas que perseguían a Sirius.

Black puso un pie  a fuera lo siguió James, Remus iba detrás y Peter cerraba el desfile 

Parece que no habrá inconvenientes hoy por la mañana –sonrió Sirius  y tan pronto hubo pisado el primer escalón se escucho un grito seguidos por muchos más .

Es el , es el –se escuchaban voces histéricas

Sirius solo alcanzo a voltear para ver a unas quince muchachas correr detrás de el .

Creo que hablaste muy pronto –dijo James mientras comenzaba a correr y jalaba a su amigo 

Que quieres que te diga  ellas me siguen porque....

Comenzó a sonar una música extraña y Sirius comenzó a cantar:

_Soy un mango_

_Rico sabroson_

_Saludable rete bueno estoy _

_Por las chicas perseguido soy _

Las chicas gritaban y Sirius solo sonreía y les guiñaba un ojo 

_Mi textura causa conmoción  _

_Del frutero soy la tentación _

_Envidiable codiciable manoseable _

_Mango sabroson _

Black se detuvo y todas las chicas histéricas formaron un circulo a su alrededor 

_Ninguna chica me ha dicho no _

_No resisten mi candor _

_Por mas que luches por tu honor _

_Te rendirás con gran pasión_

Sirius comenzó a repartir autógrafos , mientras algunas chicas lloraban y otras cuantas se desmayaban

_Así que nena no lo pienses_

_Y a probaaar _

_A mi club de fans te integraras _

_Por toda la vida me vas a desear _

_Y en las calles hay revolución _

_Es que ahí viene el mango sabroson_

_Tengo una lista espectacular _

_A la que te puedes integrar_

_No vaya a ser que fuera tengas que quedar ._

Las chicas comenzaron a cantar :

_Tiene una lista espectacular _

_Donde te lo puede demostrar _

_Con una probada a sus pies quedaras _

Sirius volvió a cantar mientras repartía besos:

_Es evidente yo soy el mejor _

_Soy un galán_

_La fruta prohibida debía de haber sido yo _

Sirius termino de cantar y las chicas se dejaron ir mientras el corría , en otro lado de la sala Lily y compañía los miraban.

Como cada mañana _ Black y sus espectáculos-dijo Bella algo molesta –que nuca aprenderá._

Creo que no –contesto Cat –pero bueno vamonos 

James ayúdame-grito Sirius

James volteo y sonrió 

Oigan se me olvido algo-dijo Lily mientras miraba a James que en esos momentos trataba de salvar a su amigo de las chicas que histéricamente intentaban que el famoso buscador les diera un autógrafo también.

Lily subió las escalera agitadamente ante la sorpresa de sus amigas , cerro súbitamente la puerta y comenzó a dar vueltas , lo había imaginado a James le había sonreído a ella solo a ella, pero eso no podía significar nada o si .

Lily se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su cama mientras sacaba de su mesita una foto de cierto chico de cabello negro alborotado y gafas.

Comienza a sonar una canción

_Esta súbita confusión_

_Esta loca cosquilla_

_Desordenándome el corazón _

_Estas ganas de no se que _

_Que me atacan de pronto _

_Y pierdo la razón  mirándote _

Lily suspiraba mientras se dejaba llevar por la música 

_Lo cierto es que siempre contigo _

_Me pasa igual _

_De tu pensamiento al mío _

_Van descargas de electricidad _

_Yo no se si es amor_

_Pero yo creo que si _

_Se detiene el reloj _

_Cuando estas junto a mí _

_Esta revolución_

_Que ya no se controlar _

_Yo no se si es amor _

_Y lo voy a averiguar de una vez_

_Yo creo que si es amor _

_Parece a veces amor_

_Noches van sin poder dormir _

_Y las paso sentada junto a tu foto_

_Pensando en ti_

Lily recordó que tenía clase de transformaciones 

Mientras se paraba y volvía a  guardar la foto en el pequeño cajón

_Me sorprendo soñándote _

_Mis amigas me llaman _

_Y no quiero salir_

La pelirroja bajo rápidamente las escaleras , sin fijarse que justo en esos momentos  el mismo chico con el que venia soñando se encontraba delante de ella.

BUUUMM

Ambos chicos cayeron al suelo , James se paro rápidamente y ayudo a Lily a levantarse pero esta solo le contesto 

Porque no te fijas por donde vas Potter 

Que te pasa Evans si fuiste tu la que choco con James – protesto Sirius 

Perdón Evans – dijo James sonriendo- vamonos Canuto 

Sirius parecía dispuesto a pelar pero Remus volvió a intervenir jalándolo , mientras salían Lily término en voz baja casi en un susurro la canción que venia cantando , ahora era un hecho James Potter le había sonreído :

_No yo misma me reconozco _

_Me transforme _

_Y vivo pensando en nosotros dos _

_¿ Será que al fin me enamore ?_

_Esto si es amor _

_Ya segura yo estoy _

Termino de cantar pensando en la sonrisa tan calida de James , sus ojos , su cabello todo el corrió a su clase  la campana sonaba en esos momentos....

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno aquí les dejo esta historia espero que les guste la verdad este primer capitulo es un poco corto pero vendrá mas.

Bien las canciones que utilice en este capitulo pertenecen a un grupo llamado Timbiriche y a otro ( en mi opinión genial ) llamado The Beattles y claro la canción del "mango Black " es de un musical llamada el Plantón.

Bien espero que se rían mucho y claro esta espero sus opiniones me pueden escribir a :

Danielalupin37@hotmail.com

Besos

Dany Lupin =)


	2. ACTO 2 : ROMANCES

Hola bueno  aquí tengo el segundo capitulo o segundo acto espero que les guste y sobre todo que se diviertan mientras leen esto.

****

**Dedico este fic a tres personitas muy especiales para mi : a Missia Dragon, a Chelda Moony y a Ralkm **

También tengo que decirles que como en cualquier buen musical hay un personaje como Sebastián de la Sirenita o las musas de Hércules que solo cantan y dan consejos estupidos en este musical también existe uno de esos personajes y se llama Mac.

Bueno y por ultimo punto quiero decirles que incluí algunas canciones en ingles y podrán pedir las traducciones si así lo desean, obviamente quiero decirles que soy pobre y que no me alcanza para pagar una demanda así que todos los personajes usados en este pequeño fic pertenecen a JK Rowling y por supuesto las canciones que utilizo corresponden a diversos grupos que mencionare abajo, los únicos personajes que son míos son Catherine Lamarck y Mac (¬_¬ Mac no veas así)

Bueno ahora la parte que mas me gusta!!!!!Contestar reviews!!!!!!

**Lalwen de Black :**

Hola, pues primero que nada quiero darte las gracias por ser el primer review, te tengo una sorpresa en el tercer capitulo, gracias por los ánimos y en cuanto a las merodeadoras pues pronto ya estará listo el capitulo siguiente, ^^ Gracias!!!!!

**La_snitch_loca:**

****

Niña que te puedo decir mil gracias por haber escuchado estoa antes que nadie, espero que te guste este Cáp. .

**Nacha:**

****

Mil gracias  aquí te dejo el siguiente Cáp.

**Liza:**

****

Mil gracias por enseñarme a usar esta bellas caritas ( ¬_¬ ^^) gracias por ponerme el review y pues si ya ves estoy loca, pero espero que este Cáp. te guste. Besos Dany ^_~

****

**Rinoa:**

****

Hola, mil gracias por tu review, yo también me los imagino así cuando lo escribo y es mas emocionante cuando sabes la canción, aquí te dejo es Cáp. 2 espero que te guste.

**Ralkm Diggory:**

****

Cuñadita!!!!!, bien aquí te dejo a mi bello hermanito cantándote y pues no nadie de seguro nota que ellos están enamorados.

**Ginny:**

****

Mil gracias por dedicarme tu fic, es muy bueno asi que mil gracias y aquí te dejo  el siguiente Cáp. , espero que te guste.

**Gwen de Merilon :**

****

Gracias por el review de hacho este fic se me ocurrió después de ver muchas veces Moulin Rouge , espero que te guste aquí te dejo el Cáp., numero 2, espero que te guste .

**Alexia Odette Black :**

****

Hija mía, espero que te guste este capitulo y ciertamente esa canción fue escrita exclusivamente para Sirius, espero que te siga gustando, Besos tu mami bella ^_~ Dany.

**Missia Dragon :**

****

Bueno aquí tienes el nuevo capitulo, que quien sabe por quien tuve que rescribir, desgraciadamente todavía no podrás ajustar cuentas con Sirius, bueno espero que te guste y no me des de patadas cuando termines de leerlo.

Quiero recomendarles el fic de mis amigas:

**DNN Merodeadores al aire **

**Ralkm Diggory **

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1001166**

**Diarios compartidos**

**Ginny**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1033029**

Dos excelentes historias que no se pueden perder

Bueno ahora los dejo con este capitulo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

ACTO 2

ROMANCES 

Lily se sobresalto de seguro le tocaría un castigo, conocía perfectamente a la profesora McGonagall y si es algo que le molestaba sobre todas las cosas es que algún alumno interrumpiera la clase y sobre todo si dicho alumno interrumpía por llegar tarde a la clase.

Lily se acerco temblorosa y toco la puerta del aula, por lo menos no estaría sola en el castigo, James y los merodeadores también llegarían tarde.

Se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall:

-Pase- Lily abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa vio a los merodeadores sentados placidamente, pero era imposible ella solo había tardado cinco minutos en salir tras ellos, pero no pudo seguir pensando en todo aquello por que la profesora McGonagall volvió hablar:

-Señorita Evans piensa pasar o quiere quedarse parada en la puerta toda la clase.

-Lo siento profesora –dijo Lily atropelladamente mientras avanzaba hacia su  asiento 

Las chicas la miraron, Lily solo puso cara de "se los explico mas tarde "mientras ocupaba un lugar a lado de Arabella.

La clase transcurrió en paz, algo que era sorprendente porque si había algo que les gustaba a los merodeadores más que molestar a Snape era hacer enojar a la profesora Mc Gonagall, al final de la clase Lily ya iba saliendo cuando una voz la llamo.

Srita. Evans podría permitirme un segundo por favor 

Lily se dio vuelta y se encamino hacia la mesa de su jefa de casa.

Mande profesora – contesto esperando que le diera la fecha para su detención 

Estoy preocupada por usted, sabe en el ultimo examen no le fue muy bien que digamos y sinceramente usted es una de las mejores alumnas del colegio, quisiera que se concentrara mas en sus estudios.

La pelirroja  no pudo contestar nada, ella saliendo mal en un examen y por distracción pero lo que mas le preocupaba era la distracción que la había hecho salir mal, porque su distracción tenia nombre.

-James Potter-dijo Lily en voz baja

-Disculpe señorita Evans pero que tiene que ver el señor Potter aquí 

-Nada profesora, prometo concentrarme mas.

-Eso espero, ahora se puede retirar

-Con permiso profesora.

Lily salio del aula, pensaba en como James Potter había logrado atrapar todos sus sentidos.

Lily :_My grades are down  from A´s to D´s_

_I´m way behind in history _

_I lost myself in fantasies_

_Of you and me together_

_I don't know why-I-I but dreaming´s all I do _

_I won´t get by-I-I on mere imagination._

_Upside down bouncing off the celling _

_Inside out _

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got not clue what I should do _

_But I´ll go crazy if I can´t get next to you _

Lily se reprendió  mentalmente  por estar  pensando otra vez en James Potter, corrió hasta alcanzar a sus amigas que iban entrando justamente al aula de Historia de la Magia.

James entro detrás de ella , definitivamente le dolía que esa chica no le hiciera el mas mínimo caso , entro y tomo lugar cerca de los merodeadores que lo veían de forma extraña , aunque ya sabían que era lo que le pasaba era extraño verlo tan triste.

La clase comenzó y el profesor Binns hablaba sobre los reyes y reinas que había  tenido Inglaterra durante la persecución y caza de brujos, pero James no ponía la mínima atención a la clase  ,lo único que captaba  su atención era  una pelirroja sentada delante de el.

Señor Potter se puede concentrar – vocifero el profesor de Historia de la magia 

James se sobresalto al escuchar semejante grito y solo alcanzo a contestar:

-Disculpe profesor.

-Señor Potter le preguntaba quien fue el máximo precursor de la caza de brujas en Inglaterra

Remus alcanzo a susurrar  "Peter el grandioso "

Pero James no entendió y contesto:

-Pedro el  pescador

Justo cuando el profesor iba a gritar se escucho la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases, James salio corriendo y los merodeadores salieron tras el, el chico de anteojos iba tan rápido que  sin fijarse  atropello a la profesora de Herbó logia.

Ten mas cuidado Potter-grito ella mientras Remus le ayudaba a parase 

En la cabeza de James solo pasaban imágenes de Lily, esa pelirroja que en tantos problemas lo había metido.

James : _My teacher says to concentrate_

_So what-his name was Peter the Great _

_The kings and queens will have to wait _

_Cuz I don´t have forver_

_I wish that I-I-I could walk right up to you _

_Each time I try –I-I the same old hesitation _

_Upside down bouncing off the celling _

_Inside out _

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got not clue what I should do _

_But I´ll go crazy if I can´t get next to you_

Lily iba caminando por el pasillo, en sentido contrario James Potter se acercaba, se miraron por unos segundo y cada uno siguió con su camino, pero algo sonaba en sus mentes.

Lily y James : _Somehow someday_

_You will love me too_

_One day will be the day when all my dreams come true._

Ambos se fueron con sus respectivos amigos.

Sirius vio venir a su amigo y se detuvo,  paso su brazo sobre sus hombros, sonrió y dijo:

Esa pelirroja te tiene muerto amigo no la has podido olvidar 

Lily, claro que no 

Sirius sonrió triunfante

Moony en algún momento mencione yo a Lily Evans.

No, Prongs creo que te acabas  de delatar 

James noto su error y solo alcanzo a sonrojarse 

Bueno, si me gusta y mucho –exploto el apuesto chico de gafas – el único problema es que ella ni siquiera nota que existo, todavía no me perdona.

Pero que dices Jamsie, si ella solo tiene ojitos para ti-dijo Sirius pestañando coqueta y burlonamente

Vamos James, Lily te ama-afirmo Remus

Si como no-contesto con desgana James-como si no los hubiera visto platicando ayer 

(Se comienza a escuchar una música muy rítmica)

Sirius y Remus : 

_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

Remus:_You think you lost your love,   
When I saw her yesterday.   
It's you she's thinking of   
And she told me what to say.   
She says she loves you   
And you know that can't be bad.   
Yes, she loves you   
And you know you should be glad. __Ooh! _

Para este momento muchas chicas se acercaban a ver a dos de los chicos mas codiciados de Hogwarts cantar 

Sirius:_She said you were to know   
That she almost lost her mind.   
And now she says she knows   
You're not the hurting kind.   
She says she loves you   
And you know that can't be bad.   
Yes, she loves you   
And you know you should be glad. __Ooh! _

 James solo los miraba  en una mezcla de confusión y diversión 

Remus y Sirius:_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
And with a love like that   
You know you should be glad. _

Remus: _And now it's up to you,   
I think it's only fair,   
If I should hurt you, too,   
Apologize to her   
Because she loves you   
And you know that can't be bad.   
Yes, she loves you   
And you know you should be glad. __Ooh! _

Los chicos jalaron a James y este se les unió para cantar

Sirius, James y Remus :_She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah   
And with a love like that   
You know you should be glad. _

Terminaron de cantar y un grupo de chicas fue tras ellos, mientras corrían Remus y Sirius le explicaban a James un plan que los incluía a los merodeadores por supuesto, a las amigas de Lily  a la misma Lily y a el.

Mientras los chicos huían de las hormonas con patas, no se fijaron que en los claros del bosque una chica de rojos y hermosos cabellos caminaba sin fijarse que una bella (N/A tuve que poner esto porque sino me golpean) joven de  cabello rubio, ojos azules y amable sonrisa la seguía.

Lily camino y se dejo caer en la hierba, no se percataba de que la chica de ojos azules se acercaba más y más hasta que:

HOLA!!!!!!!-grito la chica de ojos azules

Lily se paro tan sobresaltada que por poco y le da un golpe ala misteriosa chica

Tranquila-inqurio la casi rubia  de mirada gentil.

Tranquila, en primera quien eres tú –pregunto la pelirroja con el corazón todavía latiéndole- y que haces aquí.

Bueno, soy Mac –respondió la aludida extendiendo la mano hacia Lily- y lo que hago aquí es muy sencillo, seré tu conciencia.

Mi conciencia-dijo la pelirroja sorprendida

Si-contesto un poco impaciente Mac-la tuya y la de otros chicos a los que llaman Merodeadores

A eso si que no, yo no tengo  nada que ver con ese engreído, bueno para nada –la pelirroja no puedo continuar porque Mac siguió por ella

Guapo, simpático, lindo, si si ya se me todo eso, ya te lo dije yo lo se TODO-dijo la rubia acentuando mas su sonrisa –soy tu conciencia y por lo tanto se que lo amas profundamente.

JA si como no –contesto la pelirroja –supongo que entonces también sabes porque no lo soporto

(Se escucha una música muy bella)

Lily se sentó en un banco y tomo una flor entre sus manos, mientras comenzó a cantar:

Lily:_ Si a los engaños dieran_

_Premios hubiera varios ya ganado_

_No me interesa tener novio _

_Eso es historia ya lo se todo._

Mac se acerco a ella, sonrió y con una hermosa voz (N/A: si como no) comenzó a cantar:

Mac:_ a quien crees que engañas_

_El es lo que tu más quieres_

_Ocultarlo tratas, es hermoso lo que sientes_

_No lo disimules, piensa _

_Veo donde esta tu corazón_

Lily: _no van a oír que lo diga no, no_

La chica pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras Mac la miraba burlonamente

Mac: _Tu sueño es no lo niegues uouo_

Lily:_ Jamás lo haré no hablare de mi amor _

Lily se paro de la banquita y comenzó a caminar mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos  y Mac solo la seguía

_Lily: Creía ya haber aprendido _

_Siempre el inicio es hermoso_

_Mi mente dice ten cuidado _

_Porque no todo es maravilloso_

Mac se le adelanto:

Mac: _Ahora ya lo entiendo _

_Que lo quieres y lo extrañas_

_No lo aceptare, date cuenta que lo amas_

_Trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo_

_Muy ena-mo-ra-da estaasss_

Lily corrió negando con la cabeza

Lily: _no van a oír que lo diga no no _

Mac: _ya ríndete tu sonrisa es de amor _

Lily: _no insistas mas no diré que es amor_

Mac:_ quieras o no te atrapo el amor _

Lily: no pidas mas que lo diga 

No harás jamás que lo diga 

Mac: tu orgullo no deja que hables de amor

Lily volvió a dejarse caer sobre la hierba, saco un pequeño collar en forma de corazón que de un lado tenia la foto de James, y del otro lado tenia grabado una inscripción, un recordatorio del porque Lily odiaba tanto a James.

_14 de Febrero de 1974_

_Para Lily con amor James_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno mil gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este humilde ficc, espero que les guste, en el próximo capitulo descubrirán porque Lily odia tanto James, mas acción y por supuesto a petición popular mas sobre Mac.


	3. ACTO 3 : TREGUAS

**Acto 3**

**Treguas **

Hola bueno aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo de este musical, pero antes ha llegado el momento de contestar  los reviews ^^

Ginny : chick mil gracias por los animos =) y gracias por tener fe , pronto tendre algunas sorpresas

Mac: bien merodeadora ^^U !! aquí tienes el Acto 3, eres la mejor conciencia que pude encontrar, talvez ahora salgas poquito pero te tengo buenas noticias que sabras pronto .

Chelda : Mi otra merodeadora ¡!!! ,  aquí encontraras la respuesta a tu pregunta ya veras el porque de tanto odio , GRACIAS ¡!!!! =)

Dark Smile : me akuerdo de ti, gracias por el review , pronto terminare el cap 15 y te dejo esto aquí , espero que te guste 

Nany Black : Cuñada ¡!!!!! , bien pues no es novedad pero si estoy totalmente loka ,espero que te guste este acto , tu hermanito hara algo que desmayara a mas de 3 ^^U

Morgana : Sobrinita ^^, espero que te guste este cap., veras a tu tio haciendo cosas raras te lo prometo ¡!! 

Kitty : bien por petición popular mas Mac para ti 

Lal : ^^ merodeadora!!!! Gracias por opinar que mi fic es bueno , espero que le hagas caso a tu conciencia y espero que te guste este Acto , riete y disfrutalo ¡!!!

Gwen de Merilon : GRACIAS ¡!!!!! Espero que te guste este cap , habra mas canciones conocidas y mas acción 

Alexia : Hija mia ¡!!!!! Pues lamento informarte que en este cap. solo le meti accion a tu querido padre , espero que te guste y por supuesto que pronto vendra mas acción 

Phoenix G, Fakwes : Gracias por la sugerencia , lo que pasa es que no tengo muy buena ortografia , asi que procuro chocarlo muchas veces pero a veces se me pasa , gracias por tu review

Ralkm : querida Ralkamie , pues te tengo algunas noticias pero creo que sabras mas en el 4 capitulo , espero que te guste y lo disfrutes Namaire ¡!!!

Liza : Gracias ¡!!!!!! 

Lucia : pues todas tus dudas se aclararan en este cap ,, gracias por el review ¡!!!!

Rinoa : * blusa* mil gracias por tu review yo tambien me los imagino cantando y de ahí me inspiro , bien espero que te guste este cap. GRACIAS ¡!!!=)

Ahora las recomedaciones :

**¿ Y que puede pasar ?**

**www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1105814**

Bien gracias por todos los reviews de todos  y solo quiero dedicar este capitulo a mis amigas:

**Fer Rozner, Lal de Black, Mis****sia Dragon  Chelda Moony, Nany Black y Ralkm Diggory**

****

**LAS MERODEADORAS**

****

Bueno una vez terminados los sentimentalismos  les dejo el tercer acto de 

LOS MERODEADORES: EL MUSICAL.

Luces, Cámara, Acción!!!!!!!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Acto 3**

**TREGUAS **

****

Mac se fue acercando poco a poco a la chica, como quien no quiere la cosa, curioseando, se acercaba mas, mas ....

Estupido – grito Lily al tiempo que aventaba el pequeño collar y se levantaba, tirando de espaldas a Mac.

Vamos –sonrió la rubia de ojos azules – no niegues que lo que más deseas es perdonarlo.

No, no y tres veces no.

Si claro como tu digas, bueno cambiando un poco de tema, crees que mañana  podrías hablar con el?

QUE NO!!!!!!!! - exploto la pelirroja

O_o bueno pero no te enojes 

PUES DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA –salio corriendo al castillo

Eso si que no –sonrió Mac al tiempo que desaparecía 

Mientras tanto los merodeadores planeaban algo, sin saber lo que le esperaba James miro desesperado como los chicos se dirigían hacia la habitación, lo miraban y volvían a murmurar cosas.

¿Que planean?-pregunto por fin el chico de gafas soltándose de sus amigos  

Nada –contestaron en tono inocente Remus y Sirius

Claro, si ustedes no planean nada Peter es el chico mas listo de todo Hogwarts

Oye  a mi no me metas en tus discusiones James-contesto un muchacho bajito y algo regordete

Bueno talvez si estemos planeando algo-contesto el animago 

Pero eso no te interesa-siguió el joven lobo 

Por lo menos hasta mañana –termino Peter, volviendo a atrapar a James 

James suspiro resignado – esta bien, pero yo puedo caminar solo gracias Pet- dijo soltándose del chico regordete

Los cuatro amigos siguieron su camino sin imaginar que alguien los había escuchado, un muchacho alto, delgado cabello de un rubio platinado, con porte y arrogancia dignos  de cualquier monarca Europeo  salio de las sombras.

Escuchaste Snape-dijo con voz fría y suave, arrastrando las palabras

Si-contesto un chico de voz melosa y cabello grasiento

Así que planean algo para mañana, pues debemos arruinarlo

Si Lucius, pero como –pregunto Severus Snape 

A eso déjamelo a mí 

*comenzó una extraña música, algo poética *

_Yo tengo que admitir que soy lo máximo _

_Y es mas lo digo con gran humildad lo se y no lo presumo por ser tímido_

_Pero sencillamente es la verdad _

Comenzó a hacer un movimiento que pretendía ser sexy 

_Soy como un villano carismático_

_Creación de un ingenioso escritor _

_Pero hoy equiparado con los clásicos_

_No hay comparación porque en conclusión yo soy el mejor_

_Soy más feroz que el lobo en caperucita _

_Soy más voraz que el ogro de pulgarcito_

_Peor que la bruja pulpo en la Sirenita _

_Mucho más atroz que ese Mago de Oz lo juro por Dios _

Sonreía al tiempo que caminaba como actuando cada verso de su canción 

_Viendo lo que ocurrió en la bella durmiente _

_Maléfica y yo estamos en desacuerdo _

_Yo habría pensado en algo más permanente_

_Ella un huso uso que es lo que paso _

_Solo la durmió _

_Pobre Walt Disney con todo y su ingenio _

_Porque nunca en mi se inspiro _

_Soy mucho peor que de Grim  y de Anderson _

_Soy como de Alan Poe_

Alzo la mano en gesto teatral 

_De luchar con Pinocho y Pepe grillo_

_Primero al mugre insecto lo pisoteaba _

Fingió estar pisando un insecto 

_Toma, toma _

_Y al otro por cual le prendía un cerrillo_

_Y ese Peter Pan yo que el capitán _

_Lo echaba al caimán _

_Y eso de usar somnífero en la manzana _

_Como lo hizo la bruja con  Blanca Navies _

_Yo la hubiera convertido en la octava enana _

_Y Cruela de Vill se porto gentil _

_Yo usaría un fusil _

_No me comparen con esos villanos _

_De fábulas de La fontaine _

_Lo que ambiciono es estar a la altura _

_De alguien como Frankeistein _

_De yo ser la madrastra de Cenicienta _

_Ella el zapato nunca se habría probado _

_Antes de permitirle a una vil sirvienta _

_El medir su pie, ya no hay pie _

Snape:_ ¿Por qué?_

_Yo se lo corte _

_En causar horror yo no soy el peor_

_Yo soy EL MEJOR _

Termino de cantar, Snape le aplaudió a lo que Malfoy solo contesto con un seco y frió:

Gracias publico ingrato –dio la vuelta y desapareció por un pasillo seguido por la bola de pelo grasiento, esto en palabras de Padfoot.

Sirius estaba sonriendo mientras sacaba algunas cosas de su baúl.

Esto servirá - saco una pequeña botellita – esto no – aventó un patito de hule, así siguió sacando algunas cosas y aventando otras cuantas 

Remus por su parte escribía una carta en una hoja muy elegante y perfumada 

Chicos que demonios planean – pregunto James al tiempo que Sirius sacaba algunas túnicas y las ponía sobre su cama.

Nada Prongs, tu relájate –dijo Remus metiendo la carta en un sobre y entregándoselo a Peter- Ya sabes que hacer Pet

Entendido Moony –salio del cuarto a toda velocidad 

Para quien era esa carta Moony- pregunto un MUY confundido James 

Para nadie y será mejor que yo la entregue  –termino el chico de ojos miel, saliendo de la habitación.

Creo que lo mejor será que me de por vencido –termino James dejándose caer pesadamente sobre la cama 

Que bueno que lo entiendes, veras que esto es por tu bien ^^U

Eso es lo que temo –bromeo James sin imaginar que cierta pelirroja estaba en los mismo aprietos que el.

Chicas que tratan de hacer –pregunto enfadada Lily al tiempo que Bella y Cat le probaban algunos peinados

Nada –contestaron ambas angelicalmente 

Como digan  y tu Susan que tanto escribes –dijo mirando a su amiga que en esos momento escribía algo sobre una hoja muy bella

Nada- contesto también ella

Bueno que la palabra del día de hoy es NADA

Vamos Lily no te enojes veras que todo lo hacemos por tu bien –contesto Bella

Si como no, entre esa entrometida rubia y ustedes voy a terminar loca

De eso no nos culpes –dijo Susan levantándose –iré a dejar esto ahora vuelvo 

¬¬ Muy graciosa Susan 

^^U yo siempre!!- salio de la habitación

Bien ahora solo falta decidir que túnica te queda mejor-dijo una voz distinta a todas las demás 

TU!!!!! Que haces aquí?????-dijo la pelirroja con llamas en los ojos

Siendo una conciencia responsable-contesto Mac que había aparecido en la habitación 

-__- PUES DEJA DE SERLO –grito la pelirroja 

;_; claro, todos gritenle a Mac, no crees que tengo suficiente con la jefa que tengo 

Ya, ya no te pongas así - la consoló la pelirroja .puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor 

Mac lo pensó por unos momentos –sipi 

Que?-pregunto la pelirroja 

Llevame a cenar  ^^ U

Esta bien vamos- se levanto-vamos chicas

No lo digas dos veces –se levantaron y salieron rumbo al comedor 

Las chicas bajaron a cenar junto con todos los alumnos que esperaban ansiosos  la primera salida a Hogsmade que seria la mañana siguiente, terminando la cena todos se retiraron  a sus dormitorios, la noche prometía ser tranquila.

Chicos no me van a decir que traman cierto –pregunto James una vez dentro de su cama

Ya lo sabrás mañana –contesto Sirius en un bostezo

No comas ansias James-replico Remus al tiempo que se acostaba 

ZzZzZzZz-eso fue lo único que dijo Peter

Espero que tengan razón-termino James al tiempo que cerraba los ojos sin otra que un chico delgado de ojos mieles abandonaba su cama y salía con precaución extrema.

Chicas no creen que Susan ya se tardo-dijo Lily mientras se acostaba en su cama

A no te preocupes ya llegara o no Cat-pregunto Arabella-Cat, Cat CAT !!!!!!

Eh mande –pregunto adormilada 

Olvídalo-termino Arabella aventándole una almohada y metiéndose a su cama 

Tiene razón, no debe tardar en llegar –dijo Lily bostezando 

No muy lejos de ahí Susan caminaba por un pasillo rápidamente llego a un pequeño salón vació y tomo asiento, a los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta para dejar ver el rostro de Remus Lupin.

Bien aquí esta –dijo Susan entregándole la carta 

Aquí esta la de James-sonrió el licántropo-ahora solo debemos esperar que todo funcione bien 

Esperar algo que no se me da muy bien 

Bueno creo que debemos regresar antes de que noten nuestra ausencia 

Bueno –Susan se levanto y salio del salón seguida por Remus - por cierto Lupin esto no significa ningún tipo de tregua entre ustedes y nosotras 

Eso esta claro-rió el joven antes de desaparecer por el pasillo contrario por el que Susan dio vuelta 

Sin imaginar lo que sus amigos planeaban James dormía placidamente hasta que un almohadazo lo despertó de sus lindos sueños 

Que te sucede pedazo de #$%&/ !!!!

James, James esa no es forma de hablarle a tu mejor amigo o si –dijo en tono ofendido Sirius

Pues tampoco es forma de despertarme, no crees?

Ya no te quejes y levántate que hoy es un gran día-dijo jalándolo de una mano y por lo tanto levantándolo de la cama 

El baño esta listo-dijo Remus saliendo del baño con una playera en un color que hacia  resaltar sus hermosos ojos y unos vaqueros que le quedaban un poco grandes, todavía tenia  el cabello algo desordenado y  húmedo 

Bien hecho Remus-sonrió el animago al tiempo que empujaba a James dentro –tállate bien las orejas 

Si mama Padfoot-contesto desde el interior el chico de gafas 

Y no te tardes que todavía falto yo –dijo Sirius volviéndose a acostar en su cama –y no cantes por favor que intento dormir 

Padfoot el que canta eres tú- lo corrigió Remus 

^^U, como sea yo dormiré-dijo acurrucándose en su camita, el gusto solo le duro aproximadamente 30 minutos

Sirius despierta –dijo James que ya estaba vestido con lo único que casualmente había encontrado en su armario y por coincidencia era justo lo que Sirius había escogido la noche anterior 

Sirius se levanto, bostezando y sentándose de chinito en su cama –bien guapo es hora de despertar-se dijo a si mismo al tiempo que tomaba algunas cosas y se dirigía el baño, entro, una música muy "groovy" comenzó a sonar:

Sirius :_ Body, wanna feel my body, body, baby,   
such a thrill, my body   
Body, wanna touch my body, body, baby,   
it's too much, my body   
Body, check it out, my body, body, baby,   
don't you doubt, my body   
Body, talking about my body, body, baby,   
checking out my body _

Cantaba esto al tiempo que se quitaba la pijama sensualmente y se miraba al espejo 

_Every man wants to be a macho man   
To have the kind of body always in demand   
Joggin' in the mornings, go man go   
Work up to the hill's top, muscles grow   
You can best believe me   
He's a macho man   
Glad he took you down with anyone you can  
 _

Admiraba su bien formado cuerpo, mientras se metía a la regadera y comenzaba  a poner una formula sobre su largo y sedoso cabello

_Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey   
Macho, macho man   
I gotta be a macho man   
Macho macho man   
I gotta be a macho   
Macho, macho man   
I gotta be a macho man   
Macho macho man   
I gotta be a macho _

El agua caía por su cuerpo, saltando y jugando con la espuma que se formaba mientras el  se enjabonaba  son una suave esponja

_Body, my body, body, wanna feel my body   
Body, baby, body, body, come and thrill my body   
Body, baby, body, body, love to funk, my body   
Body, baby, body, body, it's so hot, my body   
So hot, yeah my body   
Allright_

Cantaba al tiempo que se enjuagaba todo el cuerpo, una vez limpio, cerró la regadera y salio, envolviéndose una toalla en la cintura, ligeras gotas de agua aun recorrían su pecho desnudo 

_Everyman ought to be a macho, macho man   
To live a life of freedom, machos make a stand   
Have your own lifestyles and ideals   
 _

Se miro al espejo al tiempo que sacaba otra botellita  que decía " Armani " y la ponía en su rostro , se puso el desodorante  mientras se repetía lo bello que era 

_Access the strip of competence, that's the skill   
You can best believe that he's a macho man   
He's the special god son in anybody's land _

Se coloco los boxers, sonrió y se puso unos jeans que le quedaban magníficos, seco un poco su cabello, dejándolo algo mojado pero con ese look que lo hacia verse irresistible 

_hey, hey, hey, hey, hey   
Macho, macho man   
I gotta be a macho man   
Macho macho man   
I gotta be a macho   
Macho, macho man   
  
_

Se coloco una playera de cuello alto y mangas largas ya que eran comienzo de diciembre, se veía elegante e increíblemente guapo.

_I gotta be a macho man   
I gotta be a mucho mucho, macho macho man   
I gotta be a macho._

Termino de cantar y  salio sonriendo.

Listo aquí estoy ya no lloren mas

Remus y James solo contestaron con una gran carcajada 

Anda Macho Man tenemos cosas por hacer- Remus se burlo al tiempo que abría la puerta del cuarto y salía por ella

Envidia, eso es lo que me tienen-dijo Sirius algo arrogante saliendo tras el joven licántropo

Si claro, como digas –termino James saliendo 

Oigan esperenme –grito Peter corriendo tras ellos_  
 _

Vamos Lily–insitia Cat –solo es una salida te apuesto que Potter ni siquiera andará por ahí 

Ahh por Dios nostras las esperamos abajo – termino Susan jalando a Bella y saliendo rápidamente del cuarto

Sabes no estoy segura de esto Cat- dijo Lily mientras una música tierna comenzaba a sonar _  
 _

_Lily: Decían que  
llegué a la edad  
en la que pronto me iba a enamorar  
pero si es lindo el primer amor  
que triste es el primer adiós_

Se levanto y salio con Cat, al bajar las escaleras vio a James, salio rápidamente sin verlo, este se fijo en ella, sonrió tristemente 

_James: No se porque se terminó, era genial,_

_Era de lo mejor ¿que pudo ser lo que paso? ___

_Que triste es el primer adiós. _

Lily bajo rápidamente, salio del castillo  y encontró a sus amigas esperándola en un carruaje listo para salir a Hogsmade, miro hacia el bosque, recordó algunas cosas

Ya Lily, pronto olvidaras a ese tonto de Potter –dijo Bella tratando de animar a su amiga 

 Lily:_ Ahora dicen que pronto olvidaré  
nuestros paseos al atardecer  
me diste aquel primer beso  
y luego me dijiste   
se mi novia yo te quiero._

O Jamsie no estarás pensando otra vez en la pelirroja o si?-pregunto a James mientras subían a su propio carruaje

Vamos, yo pensando en ella –mintió el chico de gafas

James:_ Que va a pasar  
que voy a hacer  
ya no recuerdas que bonito fue  
pero si es lindo el primer amor  
que triste es el primer adiós_

James y Lily: _que triste es el primer adiós_

Ambos se fueron a Hogsmade sin saber que algo los esperaba allá

Bien, espero que les guste este capo que originalmente seria mas largo pero he decidido partirlo en dos, gracias por los reviews ^^ , espero sus opiniones 

Las canciones usadas son propiedad de sus respectivos autores .

Gracias 

Dany Lupin =)


End file.
